


Confusion and love

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AiShin college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion and love

“Hey Shinji are you still going out with Sousuke?” asked Urahara, a long time friend of the longer haired blonde’s. The questioned blond was curiously looked at by the rest of his college friends; Hiyori, Mashiro and Kensei. They had met the brunette and had found him a bit… Odd. At first the man had seemed friendly if a bit of a dork. However if someone tried to flirt with Shinji the other got very cold and rather terrifying to the person who was trying to chat up said blonde.

“Yeah, he’s off visiting his sister. She and her husband just had a kid. He’s a little cutie, bright orange hair and light brown eyes. Looks a lot like his momma. Should be back in a few days, Sou says he’s a ball of energy. Why do you ask?”

“He’s a bit weird…” Urahara demurred, “And he’s majoring in like, everything. Do you how smart he is?”

“Kisuke, you create mad scientist creations in your spare time in that cavern you call a basement. And yeah, Sou-chan is really bright but that doesn’t mean anything bad. You’ve got enough brains for six people too,  ya know.” Shinji pointed out pleasantly.

=-=-=-

A couple of days passed and Shinji managed to convince Kensei to let him borrow the silver haired man’s car in order to pick up Sousuke from the airport. The blonde searched the bustling crowd for a specific color of brown, when a pair of gentle but strong arms wrapped around him, and someone’s chin rested lightly on his head. “Good morning Shinji~ I’m glad that you came to pick me up.”

The blonde turned in his taller boyfriend’s arms, a big smile on his face as he beheld the sight of his (rather playful feeling at the moment) beau “Good morning Sou~su~ke I hope that you enjoyed visiting your family?” and going up on his toes in order to kiss the darker haired male.

“It went alright and Isshin was… Just as exuberant as ever. He has quit smoking. He started once he found out that Masaki was pregnant.” Sousuke informed him, holding his love more tightly.

“Good for him… Did Isshin do the flying tackle, or that ridiculous spinning  kick? Come on, let’s get ya home, I missed you and we’re blocking the door.” the blonde responded, gently tugging at Aizen’s left arm a bit.

The brunette sulked for a moment “I haven’t seen you in a week, Shi. Please let me hold you for a little bit longer?” Soulful and sad brown eyes  looked down pitifully at him. “And it was both.”

Shinji caved, “Alright Sou, we can cuddle for a bit longer ‘fore we get outta here. Just moving a couple of feet first, alright?” The younger male nodded, still a tad put out until he could hold the slighter man once again. 

The two chatted and caught up for about ten minutes, at which point Sousuke was sufficiently ready to take the long car ride back to their apartment. It was quite close to their community college, and was close to the bus stop that Shinji and Sousuke got on in order to go to their jobs that helped them pay their way through college.

 

  
 


End file.
